HPC14
is the 14th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 306th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Nanami is very mature and motherly with her friends and others, but when her little sister Rumi shows hostility, she is forced to deal with her deeply seeded feelings of anguish as Mothers Day rolls by. '' Summary Erika forgot lunch, so Tsubomi offers half when she notices how hungry she is. Erika gets an idea and decides to ask her classmates if she could have a little bit of their food when she stops upon spotting Nanami's lunch. They note how fancy it is and Tsubomi comments on how well her mother makes lunches; only to feel horrible after Erika points out that Nanami lost her mother a year ago. Nanami tells her to smile though, and claims it to be the most important thing, seemingly not bothered by her accident in words at all and begins to tickle Tsubomi to lift her spirits. Later, Nanami shows some signs of artistic talent. They request she joins the Fashion Club but she rejects, pointing out that she has to take care of her little sister. Once school ends Nanami takes Rumi shopping for dinner. Due to knowing most people on the street she is able to get some bargains when they come across the Hanasaki flower shop. They stop by and spot the carnations, with Rumi deciding they should give one to their mothers memorial. At home, when Rumi looks at the picture, she starts crying and refuses to seek comfort with her sister. After dinner she runs away from home and Nanami follows after her to get her back; only for Rumi to claim that she hates Nanami, shocking her and causing her to say she doesn't care about Rumi either. Rumi cries at this and Nanami angrily storms off. With her anxieties growing, Nanami momentarily starts breaking down on the spot before hitting herself to stop crying. As she sits alone she wonders why she was told to always smile, and as this is going on Sasorina is able to see that her Heart Flower has become locked- causing her to be unable to speak her true feelings. She opens the cage with ease, stealing the flower and summoning a Desertrian. Tsubomi and Erika transform to Pretty Cure and listen as the Desertrian speaks, crying out Nanami's real feelings and bringing up the present and how much she cares for Rumi and misses their mother. But for Rumi's sake she has been trying to hide her pain. Blossom and Marine quickly heal her wilting Heart Flower and Sasorina runs away. In her sleep, Nanami remembers when she made a carnation for Mother's Day but she hadn't liked the results. Despite her work, her mother told her to smile; because they are the most important thing. She awakens to find Rumi crying on her lap and they apologize for the words they didn't mean to say. Realizing why smiling is so important, Nanami wipes away Rumi's tears before telling her to smile. Tsubomi and Erika look from a distance, explaining how the carnation that was Nanami's Heart Flower means a mother's love. The day afterward, Nanami and Rumi appear at Hanasaki Flower Shop again. Nanami was given a carnation from Rumi and she came by to ask to join the Fashion Club, as long as she can take some days off because of family. Erika accepts this with joy. On Mothers Day, it is revealed that Hanasaki Mizuki, Tsubomi's mother, and Kurumi Sakura, Erika's mother, received a present the opposite girl usually gives to her mother. Major Events *The fashion club gets another member, Shiku Nanami. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret Villains *Sasorina *Sabaku *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Mizuki *Kurumi Sakura *Shiku Nanami *Shiku Rumi Trivia *When battling the Desertrian, Cure Marine shouts out "Marine Impact", but both her hands glow, meaning it is actually Marine Double Impact. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!